


Miles to Go

by cupidsbow



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanvid, Romance, Space Opera, Trigger Warnings, songvid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: There once was a man who dreamt of the stars...A fanvid based on the Vorkosigan Saga by Lois McMaster Bujold. Warnings containing spoilers are given in the End Notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



> This vid is my white whale. 
> 
> I love the Vorkosigan books. I discovered them as a young adult, and they changed the way I thought about space opera. The background technologies speak my language, and yet they’re rarely present in the overwhelming majority of sf -- the inter-uterine replicators for a start, and the ability to change gender/sex, and the varying social mores about clones.
> 
> I wanted to turn that love of the books into a vid, and when I say I wanted to make this vid, I mean I wanted to make it a lot, to the point I gamed my offers so I was almost guaranteed to get assigned it in this fest. And I didn’t just want to make an appetiser, like a trailer for a series or movie that doesn’t exist -- as wonderful as they are. Oh no, I wanted a main course. I wanted a _feast_. 
> 
> Obviously, it’s not so easy to make a feast for a fandom with no existing visual source. But where there’s a will, or in my case an enormous and driving folly, there’s a way. It was always going to be an ensemble vid, with Miles as the star, but the question was how to cast it. I did eventually solve that problem, and I won’t discuss my solution in detail here because... spoilers. 
> 
> Which brings me to my caveats. I’ve taken a small amount of artistic licence in this vid. It’s mostly due to the source footage available to me, but also due to the compression involved in making a vid, even one as long as this. I hope you’ll be kind enough to go along with my occasional reinterpretation of canon. I’ve tried to keep true to the spirit of the books as best I can.
> 
> Finally, silly_cleo, I’m sorry there’s not more Cordelia in this, or more Ekaterin. I hope what there is pleases you, and you find something to like in the rest. Thank you for asking for this fandom and enabling me to indulge myself with making this completely ridiculous thing.
> 
> Thanks also to black-samvara and durenjtmusings for beta.
> 
> If you have any questions or comments about this vid, you can also find me over on Dreamwidth: <http://cupidsbow.dreamwidth.org/426526.html>

### Note: If you're interested in how I made this, I've posted about it on [Dreamwidth](http://cupidsbow.dreamwidth.org/426987.html).

 

**Stream:**  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/C4WeHY85-DM) or [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/215326709) (password = Miles)  
**Download from Mediafire:**  [VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow-sm.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ec2dnaa9yh1bc96/VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (71.9MB, MP4); [VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow.rar ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g5khf4q4u2ievod/VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow.rar)(118.5MB, WMV); [VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow-lg.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/23caq4nebvaa3ge/VOR-MilesToGo-cupidsbow-lg.rar) (130.5MB, MP4); [VOR-MilesToGo-HD-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vv38vauxhij5vdr/VOR-MilesToGo-HD-cupidsbow.rar) (157MB, WMV)

 

* * *

  
  
**Music:**  Once There Was a Hushpuppy, by Benh Zeitlin 

**Other Sources:**

  * Alien3 - the needle, the girl’s voice in the Mountains of Mourning sequence (Sigourney Weaver modified)
  * Alien Resurrection - the lab of genetically engineered horrors
  * Bear, SoundBible.com (866204188) and Dog Growl, SoundBible.com (792375621) - Taura’s growl
  * Eye of Horus, by Dahl on Wikimedia Commons - ImpSec logo
  * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars - Cordelia Vorkosigan and the gas
  * Forrest Gump - the boy’s legs in braces
  * Game of Thrones - Miles Vorkosigan, Ekatarin Vorkosigan, various Barrayar scenes, various Jackson’s Whole scenes, a couple of Cetaganda scenes
  * Hogfather - opening shot of snowy mountains
  * Jupiter Ascending - Bel Thorne, spaceships, planets, spacegate
  * Lord of the Rings - Rian Degtiar, Cetaganda, the Mountains of Mourning
  * Prometheus - Cordelia Vorkosigan’s abdomen, hologram screens, crewman Idris Elba, spaceship, planet
  * Ship bridge, on SheQ Improvement Solutions Ltd - Mark’s viewing window
  * Spaceship SCI-FI Coridor - different Views, Best Greenscreen - Mark’s space station corridor
  * Star Wars: The Phantom Menace - Jackson’s Whole space station
  * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones - summer mansion on the lake, cloning production line
  * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi - Mark’s bomb, the genetically engineered guard
  * Star Wars: The Force Awakens - blue planet near the start
  * Teen Wolf 412 “Smoke and Mirrors” - Taura
  * The Matrix - the baby in the inter-unterine replicator
  * The Witch - most of the Mountains of Mourning sequence
  * Threshold - Mark Vorkosigan, Mark’s red button
  * Voiceover - cupidsbow
  * Vorkosigan crest - cupidsbow



**Author's Note:**

>  **Warnings:** there is an implied fetus removal (a surgical scene but no visuals of the fetus in situ), an injection being prepared, an implied infanticide, an implied mental disorder, a dead farm animal in the background of one scene, a collection of cadavas with various mutations, an interrogation scene, a dungeon, an aggressive seduction, a funeral procession. There are some bright lights, but no particularly fast cuts. If I’ve missed a warning, please let me know.


End file.
